Lady Liberty
by Sylvia Scarlett
Summary: Today was a Speical day for America. It wasn't the fact that it was the 4 of July. It didn't matter today his people were celebrating his independance. Today he would see his wife again who had been dead of almost 200 years. America/ Human! OC. M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1 Angelica

A/n: This is a story I was thinking about doing in a different way. It is like a perlude or Alternate storyline for the story I want to wrote for the characters. I hope that makes sense to you guys. Anyway if that story doesn't happen in one way or another this story is it! I hope you likr it I stopped writing my other story to writ this because it has been bugging me for over a year.

Thank you and no flames. x3

* * *

"Today I get to see _her_ again." America thought with a smile as he faced the mirror, adjusting his leather bomber jacket for the umpteenth time that hour.

It was a special day, the Fourth of July. That fact didn't matter to the young nation however. He didn't care if today was celebration of his independence. This day held a different importance to the near-immortal. Today was a day that only came every few years. Today he would see his beloved wife.

His smile lessens, as his eyes moved from his refection to the door that led to the hallway. In the hallway hung a beautiful painting of a young woman with gorgeous amber brown eyes, glowing tan skin, soft pink blush cheekbones, raven colored long hair and a peaceful, loving smile of her light pink lips. The painting of the woman was America's _human_ wife named Angelica or as America called her Angel.

America moved from the bedroom to the hallway where the immaculate painting lay. He stood there for some time just staring into the painting's realistic eyes. His smile grew yet again. "Looking back I'm thankfull that France was able to get that amazing painter for _us_ as a wedding gift." He thought his fingers brushing softly over the intricately made wooden frame.

There once hung a painting of himself in his army uniform but as time went on and his appearance – both in attire and in physical appearance - changed he took the painting down and placed it in his storage room were it was tucked away never to see the sun light again.

"I can't wait to see you today, my Angel." He laughed to himself. "Do you remember the day we met?"

He paused as if expecting an answer from the painting's dainty lips. "I do. It was a night that I could never forget…"

_It was a few days after the Declaration of Independence was read to the pubic and the young 'independent' nation found himself at yet another party in 'his' honor (though no one aside from his closet human friends knew this.) He sighed as he heard the old men around him lecture the poor boy about battle plans that made been effected in other wars that may be affective for when they may go to war with they British counterparts. The reason for the lecture was the fact that the boy had been seen speaking with Washington about what action they would need to take for the future._

_America was exceedingly irritated. Every party was always the same: the elder men would quickly gather around him like sharks after their prey and didn't let go until they were good as drunk. Bu then the party would have died down and many of the party goers would have done home._

"_Excuse me, Sirs, but I do believe I have this dance with this young man." A young sweet female voice broke through the annoying voices of old men._

_The boy hummed as his eye bright from a dull look to find a beautiful young girl no older then sixteen or seventeen smiling at him knowingly and a slim dainty hand stretched out for him. "Oh yes! I had forgotten!" He nodded to the men around him. "Excuse me." _

_The soft song began to play as he placed his hand around her corseted waist. They twirled in silence for some time before he spoke to the pretty girl. He cleared his throat. "I want to thank-"_

"_No need to thank me, Sir." She said her voice light and air-y. They began to twirl in time with the beat of the song. "I could see your irritation of the conversation as clear as day."_

_The young nation blushed. "What it that obvious?"_

_She smiled softly as the young man revealing pearl white teeth. "To be frank: it was."_

"_Oh." He said as they spun to the center of the room. All eyes were fixated on the two as they dance gracefully. "Might as ask what your name is? I would like to address my savoir by her given name."__**(1)**_

_The girl's light and bubbly laughter filled the room; it was like music to the people's ears. She had never been addressed as a 'savior' before. "My name is Angelica Brook. And what is your name if I may ask?"_

_He lost himself in thought for a moment. "Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." He said finally. America had never needed to address himself by a human name before. He had always been known as America or 'young master' by the servants in the home England had given him when he was a young colony. In fact the name he had given Angelica was the name of an indentured servant boy who he was friends with. __**(2)**_

"_It is a handsome name." She replied._

_He felt his cheeks and ears heat up indicating he was blushing madly. "Thank you." He said bashfully._

* * *

**1. Savoir;** America most likely was put down for many years as a colony for being a hero despite fighting along side England for many years. He doesn't know how a hero acts and as such he sees Angelica as a hero. Since she 'saved' him.

**2. Indentured servant boy Alfred F. Jones**; as we all know in the nations mostly call and know each other by their country's name ergo there is no need to call one another by human names. If ever they only name each other by human names when needed. I believe America wouldn't have known many people outside of the world of nations. However I don't believe that nations were left alone to their own devises during that period of time so their bosses might have had servants sent to their homes to serve them.

Children were sent to the New World as indentured servants or contract servants to pay off their parents death in some cases or their parents sent them to the New World to find a better life then they had knowing they would never see their child again. Adults were also sent to the new world as indentured servants. Since children wouldn't understand that the nations weren't human they might have been chosen to serve them. Though there would be older humans to teach the children how to serve a near-immoral. I believe if the adult ever said anything about the nations to anyone they would be threaten with treason. Anyway, Alfred may have been the only child America came into contact with. So he might have held a special place in America's memory.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Hero

America shook his head. He was so young and so in love with that girl. She had a spark in her that no one could compare to. She had fight in her just as strong as he did. She wanted nothing more then to be with him and help him in the fight for freedom. No matter what she would stay by his side till the bitter end. The reason : she loved him with all her heart. "And to think you were the one who 'saved' me that night those many years ago."He laughed loudly.

He kissed two fingers and placed them gently on the painting's light lips. "I miss you so much Angel you don't even know." He said sadly. He loved the girl with all his heart. No one, not even the other nation females could ever compare to her warmth and love. They only loved him for his power nothing more nothing less. Angel loved him because he was her soul mate, a piece of her heart that noone could replace. It was a simple true love that couldn't be described no matter how hard you wanted to.

"I remember the day I told you 'I loved you'." He smiled to the ground bashfully not wanting to meet the painted girl's eyes. "That day changed my life, my lovely Angel."

_It was their daily route -if _Alfred_ wasn't out on patrol, on the battle field, or searching for much needed supplies_- _the love birds would walk though the field that was close to his company's camp and just enjoying the other's presence. Though it wasn't right for women to venture onto the camp with little to no experience in nursing only with the intention to visit a man who was fighting in the war was very much frowned upon by most of the soldiors. Angelica didn't care. She wanted and needed to see her lover when his company was close to her home. When she knew he was near she traveled to the camp to see him even if it was only for a minute. However sometimes seeing her love was push it to the side in order to help the injured. In some cases, she wasn't able to see her lover until the final day the company was in town but when she could see him they would always walk around the camp conversing about everything under the sun._

_This day was no different._

"_Alfred…tell me. What is your family like?" She asked one warm day out of the blue._

_America raised an eyebrow. They had never spoken about America's so called family life before. There was no need. He hadn't spoken to his twin brother British Canada or his ex-brother England in so long he honestly did recognize them as his family anymore. It was sad and heart wrenching. He had spoken or rather written to France on this matter and his reply both heartbreaking and wise. "We can never become attached to our friends or family, my dear America. They can be your ally, friend or lover one moment and the next they could be your coldest enemy, stabbing you in the back. That is how our people are, America. We can never truly find peace with anyone not even ourselves if we did we would be fools of an ignorant bliss and surely find ourselves in ditches dead and our land taken over our cold dead bodies."_

"_Why the sudden interest in my family, Angel?" He asked gripping the girl's hand a little tighter._

_She softly shrugged as she leaned into the boy with a soft smile. "We always talk about my family, never yours…I want to know what your family is like and how your life was when you were a little boy."_

_True to the human girl's word, they only spoke about Angel and her family. There was really nothing to say about his 'family' if ever they only brought the topic up it was when Alfred wanted to talk about it. In fact he knew more about her family then she did his. He knew that her father joined the Continental Army a few weeks far her brother. He knew they were part of Washington's company thanks impart from the letter they sent to her any chance they got. However she hadn't received a letter in over two months. She had a loving mother and a feisty sister who had made it known to the young nation that she was keeping an eye on him and if he hurt her dear little sister he would suffer the consequences. All she knew about his family was that he had a twin brother and an older brother who he didn't speak to._

_He sighed sadly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I don't know who my parents are…my brother and I was abandon at a young age. We- or at least I- was raised by our older for sometime before my twin brother was returned to us. After that we were raised together before our brother left us as young children to go back to England where he still lives. A few years later my twin moved to British Canada. The last I heard of them was before I joined the Continental Army for the fight for freedom…they joined the British Army."_

_The girl gasped as she stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm so sorry….I-I-"_

"_Its okay, my Angel." He smiled softly reassuring Angelica and placed a calloused hand over her cheek. "You didn't know and frankly I don't care if I very see them again…I have you that's all that matters." His eyes soften to a deep blue. The color itself soothed the girl pulling her into another world that only his eyes saw. She saw so much in his eyes. Lose, pain, grief, strength, fire and passion- passion for the girl who stood before him._

_This scared her. As she stared deeper into his mesmerizing eyes she could see his spark -that fire for freedom she had seen in his eyes the night they met was dying. She cupped his hand that was over her cheek. "Please Alfred…you can't think this way."_

_He looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" He asked._

_She forced herself to look away from his eyes. "I see it in your eyes…your losing that will…that fighting will." She whispered softly. _

_He shook his head slowly. "No…Angel…"_

"_And it's because of me."She stated sternly her eyes held tears that threatened to fall. "Alfred, you can't tell your emotions get the best of you. If you do…you may get killed! Alfred I don't want you to get killed because your mind was else where…your mind was with me."_

"_Angelica…"He started before he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Within this passionate kiss they lost themselves. Nothing mattered in this perfect little world that they created. There was no war, there was no worry, there was no fear that they would never see each other again, there was nothing it was peacefully, passionate and loving as their emotions cradled the lovers and they put everything within the kiss._

_The two slowly pulled away needing air. America smiled, cheeks glowing with a light pink from the lack of air, as he swiped the tears away from his human lover's flawless cheeks. "I won't loose focus on what the future may hold. I won't loose focus on the fight for freedom because you are the reason I'm fighting. I will be your hero because-because…"_

_The girl nudged her cheek into his hand as she closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Because…" She urged him to continue._

"…_Because I love you."_

_Her eyes shot open and met his sapphire eyes with a look of disbelief. "What?" She whispered unsure if she heard correctly._

"_I love you." He repeated as he kissed her again but this time chastely. _

"_Alfred please…"She tried her best to find the words she wanted to say to him but she couldn't find any. _

"_And because I love you with all my heart I will fight to protect the future we will have together. I promise you this. When this war is over we will be able to find our own freedom and peace. You won't have to worry anymore I will do everything in my power to protect our futures, I will be your hero."_

To this day he had kept this promise. He swore to her that he would protect their future, that she wouldn't have to worry and by God he would keep that promise! Though the situations and scenarios may have changed the pureness of the promise still remained. He would become a hero. Her hero. It was also the reason many nations thought he had some 'hero complex' where he needed to be the self-proclaimed 'hero'. But this was far from the true. He wanted others to know that same feeling of security as she did. Though he may have a gone about it the wrong was in some situations. He never stopped believing that everyone could find the same type of happiness he had with Angelica.

* * *

N/A: Side Note America may not have called his brother Canada at this times since he was part of england's colonies. At that time he was known as British Canada. As such I wrote it this was since he would have called his British Canada or even shorten it to Canada on occasion.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Gun shots and Secrets

"If only they knew what we had…"

No one aside from France knew he was in love with a human. If they did he would be in big trouble. Nations weren't supposed to fall in love with human **(3)**. Unfortunately no one told him this until after he married Angel. It seemed there had been a law stated that humans and nations were not allowed to communicate outside the work environment. If they did know about they would understand that his 'stupidity' was nothing less then strength and courage to continue a promise to girl who had lived over 200 years ago.

As the memory faded to the back of his mind, his tearfully gaze retuned back to the painting with a proud smile. "I'm too damn luck to have a girl like you Angel. You could have run when you realized I wasn't human but you stayed."

_It was a hot humid rainy day at the company camp. The ground was muddy, the sky looked bleak and thunderous and the men looked tired and battle worn. The war had taken its toll on the young men. _

_Angelica inwardly sighed as she heard the first rumble of thunder break through the still humid air. At the moment she was assisting the nurses who were badly out number ten to one with the amount injure and sick soldiers. "Sir, please just one more bite and then you don't needed to eat anymore." She lied to the ill soldier. In her hand she held a small bowl of watered down soap with a spoon hovering close to the man's mouth. _

_The man shook his head. "No way in hell am I bloody __**(4)**__ eating that soap!" He cried his voice raspy from the lack of water._

_She sighed as her mind wonder to what her lover was doing at the moment. When she had arrived to the camp she had learned Alfred had left to search for much needed supplies at a Tory __**(5)**__ town close by. She hoped he was safe but you could never be too sure with Tories._

_Despite the fact Alfred told her not to worry she still worried about him. When he left her she didn't know if he would return dead or alive and that scared her. She didn't want to become like the other women in her town who had lost their husbands and lovers they had become nothing but shells of themselves. Angelica prayed to God every night she would become like those woman. She felt so sorry for those women. It broke her heart seeing their lifeless eyes._

"_You men there follow me! Grab your weapon and get ready to fall out!" She heard a man call from outside the infirmary tent which was quickly followed by the quick patter of feet rush through the muddy ground._

"_What in God's name…"She began to whisper before turning to face another woman behind her who seemed too have finished helping the sleeping man beside her. "Can you please finish helping this man for me?" Angel replied as she lifted up from her seat, her hands lightly gripped the edge of her skirt to lift the hem off the muddy ground. "I'll be right back."_

"_Of course Miss. Brook." The woman replied._

_Once out of the tent the heaven opened to down pour immensely. Thunder crashed and lightning lit the grey sky. Her hair that once lay in a beautiful braid was now loose and undone in some parts that stuck to her neck and face. The dress she wore became instantly soaked and the already itchy fabric sticking to her irritated skin. _

_Angelica looked across the camp. The men were running across the field like chickens with their head cut off. Soldier called out orders while other grabbed weapons. It looked like they were getting ready for battle. _

_She gripped her hair and looked around in a daze. "What in the name of God is going on out here?" She thought as she grabbed a soldier by the arm._

"_You there, what the bloody hell is going on here?" She asked her brow crushed together in confusion._

"_Some damn Brits ambushed the search party." He stated._

_She gasped. "Oh God! That was Alfred's group!" She thought fearing for the worse._

"_Were any men hurt?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Not sure but those damn red coats are gonna get it! No way in hell are they gonna hurt one of our own and get away with it!"With that the man left into the crowd never to be seen again._

_She stood there for what seemed like an eternity praying that Alfred wasn't hurt._

"_You men there help me with this man." She heard an all too familiar voice call out._

_She turned her hand to the voice. "George?" She asked out loud._

_Over time Angelica had become close to the Commander thanks impart to how close Alfred was to the man. She had become so close to the man she considered him like an older brother so much so she had stopped calling him 'General George Washington' and just called him George._

_Said man rode passed at lightning speed with one arm tightly gripping the limp body of Alfred F. Jones. "ALFRED!" Angel cried as she ran after the horse._

_Once she had reached both the men and horse she saw the extent of her lover's injuries. He was bruises and bloody with cuts and scraps. His left eye and lower lip were swollen surely from fighting back. His breathing was coarse and fast as he tried to catch his breath only to come out as short gasps. However the most serious of these injures was a bloody wound in middle of his stomach that was still gushing blood. "Oh…" He moaned painfully._

_Washington's eyes soften at the moaning boy. "Easy now, my friend."_

"_Alfred…." Angelica started as she helped Washington and two other men lower the injured boy to the ground. "Oh God Alfred can you hear me?" She cried into his chest._

_The young nation smiled softly at the girl as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Don't…worry" A gasp. "I'll be…alright…" He said before losing consciousness._

_The girl looked back at her lover as if he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about Alfred?" She thought as the men carried her lover into a closed off medical tent._

"_Sorry Miss. But you can't go in." One of the men who carried the wound nation in said, blocking her way by holding a bayonet across the tent entrance. _

_Her eyes grew dark with anger. "Excuse me!" She hissed. "I have every right to be by his side. Who are you to say otherwise?"_

"_I'm sorry Miss. Brook but you can't go in!" He repeated. "It is for your own safety."_

"_You can't not tell me what to do I can enter if I so please." She tried to push passed the men but was pushed back forcibly causing her to land onto the muddy ground with a soft splash._

"_I'm sorry Miss. Brook but I have direct orders from General Washington to not allow any unauthorized persons into this tent."_

_She groaned angrily before lifting herself up and dusting herself off. "This isn't over." She hissed her eyes glanced back at the man deadly._

"_And I am sure of it." He taunted._

_Knowing there was nothing else she could do here she began to walk away from the men until she was out of sight. Once out of sight the girl cut across the field knowing the tent had an opened back for the doctors to enter without problem. No sooner was she on the other side of the tents she ran as fast as she could back to her lover's infirmary tent to be by his side. "Down worry I'm coming, my love." She thought her eye squinting from the cold rain and her teeth gritted from the cold._

_To her luck no one was guarding the back of the tent assuming she wouldn't attempt to enter on the other side. She smiled to herself. Gripping the edge of the fabric that acted as a door she pulled back the wet fabric to find something that would change her life forever._

_With the room were two nurses and a doctor working madly to bandage Alfred minor injures. _

"_Doctor, what of his…stomach injury?" _

"_Leave it for the end we have to wait until his body begins to regenerate and push out the bullet before we can do anything else."_

"_Of course."_

_Angelica found herself in an angry daze. Why weren't they assessing Alfred's major injuries? Were they going to let him die! She gripped the fabric tighter, her jaw locked to grit her teeth and fiery raced through her vain. She had never felt this angry before. "What in God's name are you doing?" She yelled causing the physicians to jump._

"_Who allowed you in here?"The doctor called back._

_She stared at them with narrowed eyes as she moved from her spot at the entrance to stand inside the humid tent. "What am I doing? What are you doing?" She gripped the edge of her skirt not know what she may do if she removed her hands from her sides. "Why are you not helping this man? He is dying!" He voice began to quiver. "I love this man so very much and you are going to let him die!" _

_One of the nurses – a young woman with blonde short hair and crystal blue eyes – stood before her with her hands placed before her in a comforting gesture. "Please Miss, youdon't understand we are doing everything we can to sa-" _

"_Yeah you're everything you can to let him die!" She pushed the young girl out of the way causing her to yelp._

_No sooner did she push the nurse out of the way the second nurse – another young woman with platinum blonde hair pulled into pig tails and forest green eyes- stood in her place. "Miss you don't understand. We can't do anything until he starts healing."_

"_So you're going to let him bleed out!" Angelica hissed as she moved toward the bloody cot. "And if you're not going to do anything I will!" She moved her hand from her side to grip the bloody shirt of her lover. _

_No sooner did she grip the shirt did the doctor grab her arm. "Miss. Brook you do not know what will happen if you raise that shirt…you may not be prepared for what you find."_

_She ripped her arm from his grasp and narrowed her amber eyes. "If it means saving his life then so be it."With that she ripped the bloody shirt in haft revealing a most disturbing wound._

_The wound itself was still gushing a small stream of blood which fell onto the cot underneath. The skin that was lightly burnt to a black color was beginning to grow anew with every fiber, muscle and raw skin forming and connecting before her very eyes. The bullet that was shot deep into his stomach was somehow pushing its way out of his abdomen._

_Her face when pale, knees gave out and her eyes widen in fear. "You don't know what you have just opened yourself to." The doctor replied coldly._

_Shaken, the two nurses helped here out of the tent. The cold rain that fell comforted her. What was that she just was? What was happening to her lover? What _was_ her love? "Please Miss. Brook don't ask us what is happening to your lover." The nurse with short hair replied as if knowing what was on Angelica's mind._

"_But we do know a man who does… General Washington." With that the nurses returned to the tent leaving her with more questions then answers._

"_George knows?" She asked aloud her jaw dropped slightly. "What does he know that I don't?"_

* * *

**3. Don't fall in love with a human!;** I belive for the safety of the nation they can't fall in love with any humans. Though the law as placed in affect so long ago that not even China could remember it was made known again during WW II (impart to the events involing Hitler and Germany...you can inster you imagination here.)Unfortunatley America didn't know this law existed to begin with and he had already married Angelica.

**4. Did that American said bloody hell?; **Remember America was part of England and as such some people may have still English 'slang' such as git and bloody hell. I also watched an old film in History on the Revolutionary War and in the film some of the American Soldier said bloody hell.

**5. Tory and the Tory town; **Tory was a sler that American's used on English loyalist. During the war many soldiers also raided Tory towns for supplies for the war.


	4. Chapter 4 Impossible Man

America laughed hard from the memory causing him to hunch over from the stomach pains caused by the laugh. "Man, did George get a surprise of his life when she finally found him after returning from that small altercation" He slid to the ground from laughing too hard. "She pounced on him like a predator after its prey."

"Oh God." He sighed as his arm rested on his bent knee a soft peaceful smile began to form on his lips. "Maybe it was more like you got the surprise of your life, Angel…"

_Finally after what seemed like eternity Angelica found him. It was nearing nightfall and she needed to get back home soon this was her only chance to speak with him before he left. She leaned deeper into the trees and bushes as a few soldiers passed by. They never noticed her. "Fools, if they would have known I was the best at tracking and shooting down my prey when I was younger." She shook her head of this thought._

_Why was she acting this way? She was never this way before. She was always sweet and kind maybe a little feisty and fire-y but that was around Alfred. He ways pushed her to speak her own mind unlike the other men around them. "Maybe it's because this is what Alfred would do for me if I was in his…situation?" She thought biting her lip. _

"_Alright, good men, report back to me tomorrow morning." She heard the one voice she was looking for._

"_Yes Sir!"_

_She smiled. "Just what I need."_

_The soldiers left leaving the man alone as he stepped out of his – or rather Alfred's – tent. H brushed his hand down his face, tired. "America… you ways want to be a big shot when you're too young to understand the caliber of the situation your in." He mumbled softly as he turned his back to the girl giving her a prefect chance to catch her prey._

_Suddenly cold hands fold it way around Washington's mouth and neck pulling him into the darken woods. "If you yell like a girl I swear to God there is going to be more trouble then there has to be and trust me when I say Alfred saw me this mad only once and he got scared." She said all the while lying about the last part._

_Washington pulled her hand from his mouth. "What are you-?"_

_He was cut off but arm around his neck squeezing slightly. "I want to know what the bloody hell is happening to Alfred."_

_He sighed. He knew something like this would happen eventually. He had warned America something like this would happen. He wouldn't listen to the other man he loved Angelica more then anything in this world if they would loose this war he would still have her. "You don't need to hold me captive Miss. Brook. I would have told you everything you need." _

"_Oh…" Was all she could say, her mind was racing to fast to catch any other words._

_The man chuckled as he pulled the weaken arm from his neck. "Please, Angelica, follow me into the tent." He said gently grabbing her arm to motion her to move._

_She nodded warily._

_Once inside the well light tent they sat at the writing table Alfred worked at. Many unfinished battle plans, letters to friend and notes to himself were littered across the table. If one did not know him they would believe he was a man under immense pressure to perform well._

"_Please sit." Washington said motioning to the chair adjacent to her._

"_Thank you."_

_He lifted a pitcher of a clear liquid. "Do you wish for something to drink?"_

"_Mr. Washington I do not wish for any 'liquid courage'__** (6)**__." She hissed._

_He chuckled again. "You never liked calling me 'General Washington'." He thought with a smile. _

"_No my dear this is just water."_

_She blushed from embarrassment. "Oh…then of course."Once the water was pour and drunk down with one gulp the elder man continued._

"_What is it that you want to know?" He asked, folding his hands over the table waiting for her to speak._

"_Everything." She simply replied._

"_I had guessed as such." He sighed. "As you…saw you beloved is not any ordinary man…" He paused as he tried to find the right words. "Alfred – or should I say America – has lived through more then his far share." He stated._

"_America?" She echoed. "What do you mean? And what about this 'far share'?" _

_He snorted softly. "America is the name of your lover Alfred. In fact the night he met you were the first time he address himself as a human. What I am trying to say is that you love if the embodiment of our nation."_

_She froze. What in the name of God was this man talking about? It seems as through he has been in the sun far too long to be thinking clearly._

"_I see you don't believe me. I didn't believe it at first but the proof – at least some of it – is in that medical tent healing." He paused to let her mind registered the information. "One of America's many abilities are the ability to heal ten times faster then any human being, another is super human strength. He needs these abilities to survive. The reason being he is the protector of this land. No one knows how he came to be but he has been alive since the first colonies came to our country. When we all die – despite the outcome of this war – he will remain. As long there is land here to look after he will remain a vigilant being watching over the land as it changes. You should be luck to have someone like that to love you. He could have ignored you that night knowing he might fall in love with you, but he didn't. You may have struck down one of the greatest beings in this world." _

_She sat there in utter shock. The man she loved was an impossible man to say the least. Deep down however she knew that he was different then any of the men who had come and go in her life. He was gentler, safe, maybe even scared when he was around her. In his eyes she was like a porcelain doll he didn't want to break. It may have been the fact that he knew he would never feel this way again with another human._

"_Sir, under the physicians instructions, we have to transport Lieutenant General __**(7)**__ Jones back to his home for his wounds to heal in a more sterile environment." A soldier called breaking the girl's trance._

"_Ever well but be stealth about it. We don't want the red coats to learn of this." Washington ordered._

"_Yes Sir." With that the soldier was go into the darkness of the night._

"_They're taking him home?" She asked._

"_Yes but only for a few day so his wounds could heal more properly after that we will be leaving."_

"_For how long?"_

"_I couldn't say." He said with a wide frown._

_She nodded slowly. "This will give me some time to speak with Alfred alone and in privet." With this thought in mind she rose from her seat without saying another word._

"_Where are you doing at this hour?" Washington asked rising from his won seat._

_Without turning her back to face him she replied. "Home."_

_~Two days later~_

"_Please Mister America you need more time to rest!" The young servant girl asked franticly. __**(8)**_

_At the moment the injure nation found himself in a painful situation: placing his army ware – preferably his shirt – back onto his body without stretching and ultimately undoing the stitches._

_The young boy winched. "They…need me…out there – ah!" He yelped as his skin brushed against the itchy fabric._

_Once the yelp was made the girl began to pull the shirt back off. "Can't you see you can't do anything in this manner? My dear grandma was right you are just as stubborn as your older brother England."_

_His eyes grew angry as he stood from his bed on which he was previously sitting on. "I have told you before we do not speak of that man ever agai-"_

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

_Suddenly a knock came on the dark wood wall. "Sunny boy may I enter?" An elderly voice called from the other side. _

_A smile reappeared on the young nation's face in almost two days. "Of course Ma." _

_In the doorway appeared a stout elderly African woman dressed in white and light creamy brown dress with a head dressing covering her beautiful different shade of grey hair. The woman - Ma as everyone called her - had amazingly gorgeous brown eyes and a well worn smile. Her wrinkle not only gave away her age but show her wisdom. When she walked into the room she had a regalness to her that could only be describe of that of an African queen. She had taught him so much as he grew into his own man and he was grateful. She taught his respect, loyalty, kindness, gentle and above all to find happiness everything._

"_I don't mean to interrupt, sunny boy, but that lovely young lady Miss. Brook has come to see you," As long as America could remember Ma had never called him America seeing as she had met the boy young he looked to be the age of twelve. Soon after leaving England's care she and her granddaughter followed him to work and live at the home he had built._

_His eyes slightly widen with fear and worry. Soon after he regained consciousness in his own home Washington had sent an urgent message to him warning the nation his lover knew everything. He got scared to say the least and quickly sent a message to her asking how she was. That was almost two days ago and the girl hadn't sent a message back. Which was ever odd, she would always send a message back to him as soon as she received her letter._

"_Thank you Ma let her to come up if you please." He turned to the young girl who was still fusing over him. "I think I can take it over from here, Rose-Mary."_

_Nodding the girl ran over to her grandmother. "Come here sugar." She said with a smile and kissed the girl on top. "Let go down stairs okay?" She continued as she closed the door._

_Once the two ladies were go he processed to placing his button down shirt back on his body. "Come on…" He cringed. The pain was horrible, very breathe was painful to do. He was so lost in the pain and focused on placing the shirt back onto his body he didn't hear Angelica climbing up the steps. "Damn it!" He hissed as the skin around the wound began to burn from the stretching causing him to sit back onto the bed. _

"_Maybe you should ask for help…America." A beautiful voice said cutting through the pain._

_He stopped in mid-motion leaving the left side of his shirt to hang loosely on his arm (the other sleeve had already been placed on his shoulder.) Standing there in doorway was his beautiful lover dressed in a simple yet elegant cream and pale blue dress. Her raven hair was pulled back in a loose braid. Her face through tired looking clearly from the knowledge she just received was just as gorgeous as he remember. "Angel…"_

_She slowly moved from her spot at the door to stand in front of the pained man and processed to dressing the nation. "Angel?" He asked again._

_She was silent as she pulled the undone sleeve over the man's shoulder and began to button the shirt. "Why didn't you tell me about…this?" She whispered referring to the fact he was a nation. Tears began to form at the corner of her amber eyes. "Don't you trust me enough? I thought because you loved me you would trust me enough with this. But I guess I was wrong" She didn't meet his longing eyes._

_He stared at her in shock. "Of course I trust and love enough with this secret."_

_She began to choke on her angry tears as they began to fall. "When why, why didn't you tell me?" She said her voice rising slightly._

"_I was scared." He said with a small voice._

"You_ were scared!" She yelled she eyes growing wide. "What do you think I feel like everyday? I'm scared if you get captured and placed on those ship they placed captives on to die, I'm scared I would never see you again, I'm scared you wouldn't come back alive, and you're telling me that you were scared to tell me that-"_

"_I thought you would see me as a monster!" He stood quickly causing more pain from his wound but he didn't show it. He didn't want her to see him in a weaken state, not again anyway._

_She gasped. "What?"_

_America's eyes soften as tears formed in the corners of his sapphire eyes and pulled her into a loving hug. "I didn't want you to see me as a monster." He repeated. "I don't die, I don't age, I have inhuman abilities, I heal unnatural, I am the guardian of this land and will be for as long as there's pride for this growing country and I will watch everyone I love die even you. How could I tell you that?"_

_She moved from his strong arm to look him in the eye. "I could never call you a monster, Alfred. I love you with all my heart. No one has ever made me feel this way before and no one will ever again." She moved her hand to lay one his cheek, her eyes softening to show love and care. "As long as I have known you, you have always held back as if you were scared of hurting me – which I would brake at a careless touch – you always hid behind secrets. I never got the full picture until now." She smiled softly. "You are my impossible man. Now that I have the full picture I can see why you didn't want to hurt me and now that I know why my love for you have grown knowing no bounces." _

_She kissed him passionately as she placing everything within that kiss her words, her love, and her soul. Angelica wanted him to know that she understood why he kept this part of him – America – was kept a secret from her. Once they broke the kiss for air they leaning forward until their foreheads touched._

_Alfred smiled peacefully. "I should have never kept America from you. From this day forward, I promise to keep nothing a secret from you."_

_Her smile mirrored that of Alfred. "I am glad. And I promise from this day forward to be by your side until the day I take my last breathe." She gave him a silly smile. "And to never loose my temper like that ever again."_

_He blinked for a moment before braking into laughter. "Yeah, George wrote me in a letter asking if you had lost your mind."_

"_I honestly don't know what came over me." She blushed from embarrassment._

"_I have a friend named France –or Francis if you would like to call him – who has a saying… 'people do crazy things when their in love'."_

_She smiled seductively. "That's a good saying to live by" She kissed him chastely this time._

_He moved his arms to wrap around her hips and kissed her in return his tongue tapped her soft plum lips asking for entry. Once her mouth open a fight for dominance began. They tongues danced together for what seemed like forever each wanting to know what the other tasted like. Soon Alfred's tongue won dominance and explored every nook and cranny of the girl's mouthing wanting to remember everything. Soon they broke for again. "Very good."_

_Without warning Alfred began to pull down her sleeve. She knew what would happen next. "Wait." She said grabbing his forearms, nervous. "What about your injures?"_

"_They'll heal soon enough but I won't be here in a few days…I want to show you just how much I love you." He began to kiss her neck causing her to blush blood red._

_She gentle pulled way, just enough so he could look into his eyes. "I-I have never do this before. Please be gentle with me."_

_He smiled knowingly as he picked her up and gentle placed her on the bed. "I promise…I wouldn't think of any other way to be."_

She didn't know this but it was also his first time as well. It was one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't see himself doing it with anyone else. After her death he never had sex with anyone else, he couldn't do it with anyone else. Despite what the other nation might say or think. He was faithful to his beloved wife and hated when the other nations said he had sex with them, but he had to keep his façade of being this oblivious, stupid, and obnoxious nation who didn't know right from left. It was the only way to keep is sanity at home where he could be himself and not some idiot nation.

* * *

**(6) Liquid Courage**; Water wasn't safe to drink back than and I am sure alohcol was served instead of water. This was a referance to that.

**(7)Lieutenant General**; The second highest before General. I believe this is the military ranking for America.

**(8) Servant girl**; she isn't a slave but I am referencing the fact that many of the Founding Fathers did have slaves. Even Ben Franklin (though he became an ablitionists).


	5. Chapter 5 A Promise and Proposal

He pulled his knees to his chest as sad tear fell from his eyes. "After that night it became harder to say good-bye to you."

_They spent the next morning in each others' arms. Angelica rested her head on Alfred's bare haft bandaged chest hearing his slow heart beat, drawing little circle into the tan skin as and she hummed an unfamiliar song while Alfred sporadically kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through the tips of her hair. "Did I tell you I love you today?" He asked once again kissing her head._

"_I might have heard it once or twice today." She smiled knowingly as she kissed his collarbone._

"_Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. I love you." He smiled._

"_I love you too, my sweetheart." She smiled cuddling more into her other._

_Suddenly a knock came to the door causing the lover to give each other odd looks. "Who is it?" the two asked._

"_Mister America, a Frenchmen is downstairs wishing to speak with you. It seems urgent."_

_Alfred sighed. "Can't it wait? I am still _recovering_." He lied, making Angelica snicker quietly._

"_I don't think so…the man says you know him. Um, I believe Francis was his name."_

_His eyes grew wide as he jumped out of bed quickly. "He kept his promise." He mumbled to himself. "Tell him I will be down in a few minutes." He called as he put on a pair of pants and shirt faster then Angelica had ever seen everyone do._

_Hold the cover over her naked body the girl followed the others example and placed on a simple dress that Alfred kept in the room for her if her ever came over and was caught in the rain. "Alfred, what is the sudden urgency?"_

"_France is here. He meant to speak with me on the matter of becoming allies. He said he would wait at the camp for me if anything happened to me before he got there – ergo the ambush – it seems he got impatient and came for me." He explained as finished buttoning his shirt. "I got to down stairs. Stay here." He kissed her on top the head before shutting the door leaving her in a confused daze._

_She raised an eyebrow. "What?" She said and went back to the beds edge and sat here staring at the door while sucking the inside of her cheek making a squealing noise. "I wonder…." She shook her head. "No, Alfred said to stay here as much as I would like to see this France fellow."_

_She tapped her finger on the bed post before rising to her feet and heading to the door. "Alfred gonna kill me."_

_Heading into the light drenched hallway she made her way to the front of the home while being as quiet as she could. She strained to hear the voices as the creaking floor boards were louder then the voices themselves._

"_France, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to speak with you my dear__ Amérique."__A light air-y French __voice said._

_She moved to the balcony to see who this person was. The man who stood before her lover was slightly older then Alfred, maybe about twenty-six, he had shorter length shining blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail, sky blue eyes and porcelain skin. She knew he was an important man by the French uniform he wore and the sword that hung on his side which his arm loosely rested on. He was a handsome man to say the least but she felt an uneasiness that surrounded then man. He seemed older and more battle worn then his younger counterpart. He had seen war before and he knew this was no laughing matter. _

"_About become allies, am I correct?" Alfred asked. _

"_Of course." He said._

_Straining to hear want they were talking about she leaned forward resting one hand on the rail. This motion caused the wood boards to squeak loud enough to catch both men's attentions. They turned to see a young woman dressed in a white night gown at the top of the stairs._

_Both lovers' eyes grew wide as they stared at each other holding a silent conversation._

_**I thought I asked you to stay in the room?**_

_**I'm sorry Alfred…I got curious…I didn't mean for this to happen.**_

_**It's okay. We can't do anything about it now he has seen you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_She moved her gaze from the young nation to stare into the Frenchmen's eyes with an innocent smile. She gasped, shock to find hatred lacing his eyes._

_France knew something was odd when he smelled what he believed as sex in the air. The smell became more prominent as America came down the stairs. The boy was covered in the sent, but he thought nothing of it at first. America wasn't the type of person to go and find a prostitute. He shook his head of the thought as he began to speak with the boy. That is until a _human_ girl appeared at the top. She too had the sent of sex covering her. It wasn't long before he put two and two together: the two were lovers._

_The girl slowly made way down the steps to stand by the young nation's side. "France…I would like you to meet Angelica Brook." Alfred said after a moment of uneasy silence. What else could he say? 'Okay you caught us?' How could you explain to your elder nation and possible ally that he was in love with a human girl? America had never heard of such again and it may not happen again otherwise. _

"_Hello sir, it is very nice to meet you." She said nervously as she stretched her hand out for the other nation to take. He stared at the hand with slight disgust and horror as if she had do something wrong. Which in a way she did, she fell in love with a nation. His eyes moved from the hand to the girl still holding the same look as he gave her hand. Seeing she would receive no warm greeting from the man she squeezed her outstretched hand and placed it back to her side. She was growing uneasy._

_Seeing the scene unfold awkwardly Alfred placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on top her head in front of his elder shocking him. "Why don't you get dressed and wait for me out on the back porch. I can see France wishes to speak with me in privet."_

"_Yes." She smiled awkwardly. "That would be for the best." She nodded vigorously before almost running up the steps._

_Once they heard the bedroom door shut France turned back to America. "Please tell me she is just a prostitute." _

_America grew mad at the statement and clutched his fist. "I could punch you in the face for that statement." He growled._

"_And I could decline from being your ally." France hissed threateningly._

_America narrowed his eyes trying to hold from killing the man. How dare he call his lover a prostitute! He doesn't even know how she is like. Where does he come off saying things like that? "I suggest we move to my study…its getting too heated out here in the entrance." He gritted from between him teeth as he moved towards a door adjacent to the entrance with France following suit._

_The study had a simple design to it. The room only consisted of a simple writing table, two chairs one behind the deck the other in front of it, a small couch that sat next to one of two windows on either side of the room which a small table sat in front of it. Off to the side was a small bookcase filled with many books sent to him by England when he was still a colony. _

_America made a beeline to the deck. He wanted to get something between him and France even if it was just a mere wooden table. He was growing increasingly angry with the man for the comments he just wanted nothing more then to kick him out of his home. "Sit." He simple replied to the other nation._

_Once France was seated America pulled out a quill pen and parchment paper ready to place the matter of his lover aside to focus on the real matter at hand: the alliance. "What do you wish to speak to me about the alliance? I'm sure your boss and mine had settled this matter?"_

_Here was long pause before France spoke. "Who was that woman you were with?" It seemed as though the Frenchmen had other idea side from the alliance._

_America sighed as he bushed his hand down his face. "I thought you were here to speak to me on the alliance."_

"_Oh I was my dear but this woman…do you understand what you are doing may not only hurt your people in the long run but _our _chances of wining your war with England. This woman might be a spy sent by England to gather information. You may be risking your chances of wining this war." He stated slowly to let the information sink into his brain._

"_I thank you for you concern but it is not needed. I have known Angelica much long then you have." He smiled knowingly. "She is born and raised in this country. Her father and brother are in the army fight for freedom. Her mother helps make supplies for the war. Her older sister is married to __Lieutenant in the army. Angelica is just as passionate about independence as me and…I love her with all my heart." _

_France couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had fallen in love with this human girl? Was it the fate of all nations to fall in love with their human counterparts? France knew fully well how the boy was feeling. He had felt the same way once. His beloved Joan still held a place in his heart that could never be replaced. He also knew there was a little something between England and his former queen Elizabeth I. "America…you had better tread lightly. You may love this girl but she will old and frail as time goes on. Human don't live forever. They will die and you'll left with the bittersweet memories. I should know from experience…"He said trailing off as the memories of his lover flooded his mind._

_He was surprised by what he said. The older nation knew more about this matter then he originally let on. "I will. I promise." He nodded with a smile._

"_Now about the matter of the alliance…"_

_~Noon, minutes after the meeting~_

_America didn't know how to feel at the moment. Two emotions stood out from them all. The first was happiness. He wouldn't need to worry any more about France revealing his relationship to anyone else. He swore his nation-hood on this. It was a promise no nation could go back on. The second was saddens he would be leaving Angelica that night on a campaign, for how long he didn't know. _

_Just like he asked she waited from him at back porch. She was dressed in a pale yellow loose fitting dress and sat on a long bench her slender dainty hands sat perfectly on her lap. Her hair lay loosely done with only a few strains pulled back to reveal her face as it glowed in the afternoon sun. Her face held a peaceful smile as her eyes focused on something over the horizon. _

_Sensing someone close by she turned her head to face the intruder. "Alfred…" She smiled before she looked behind her to find no one following him and raised an eyebrow. "Where is…France?" She said the name feeling odd on her tongue. Calling someone by a nation was still a foreign concept to her. _

_He smiled at the odd look on her face. "He left." He moved to sit beside her as his hand moved to rest on hers. "But he will be back this evening."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Why?"_

"_I…will be leaving this evening. He is escorting me back to camp before we head out…I don't know when I'll be back." He said sadly._

_Her eyes opened and stared at the young nation beside her. She could see it pained him to say that. He didn't want to say good-bye not after there was no more secrets holding them back. She moved her hand from under his grasp to turn his face. Their eye met. "You don't need to worry I will still be here waiting for your return."_

_His eyes moved away and fell on a piece of string on the tip his shirt. "I-I it just…" At that moment a thought came into his head as he pulled the piece of string off his shirt. He moved her hand left hand to rest on his lap._

"_What are you doing?" _

_He began tying the white string around her ring finger confusing the girl. "Alfred." She laughed, still confused. "What are you-?"_

"_Sorry I couldn't get you a ring…I had been planning on doing this for a while now anyway."_

_Angelica's face grows pale from shock as she realized what the nation was doing. "Wha-what?"_

_Within one flowed motion he moved from the seat to knee before Angelica, his strong fingers still tying the string to her ring finger. "You, Angelica Brook the woman who saved me from the nagging of old men that night years ago stole my young heart. When you entered my life I finally found what my heart was missing all along. It wasn't the need to break away from England, it wasn't a wanting to be free and independent it was you. You gave me happiness, love, and care I had been searching for all along. You smile, your laugh, your voice give me butterflies in my stomach every time I lay eyes on you. I can't picture my life without you now. You would do me the great favor", He began to choke from the pure emotion of his words, "if you would of becoming my wife."_

_She gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth, tears be to fall from her eyes from his truly loving words. She watched as he tired the small string over her finger insuring it wouldn't be able to loosen. She couldn't find any words to voice. "Ah…"_

_America gulped hard waiting for Angelica's answer. "Angel?" He asked nervously waiting on pins and needles for her answer._

_She finally shook her head and fell on her knee rapping her arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh, yes I will marry you!" She kissed him passionately on the lips. Soon they pulled away from the kiss but still held each other close._

"_I was scared you would say no." America laughed nervously._

_Angelica squeezed him tightly. "I could never say no to you." She kissed him on the cheek. "You shouldn't worry too much. It's bad for you." _

_He laughed before rising to his feet still holding the girl as spun her around once. "I'll keep that in mind from now on my beloved wife-to-be." Just saying the word 'wife' felt right on his tongue. "I promise once this war is over I will come back to you and marry you."_

_She pulled away and placed a hand on his face her lips pulled into a gentle smile. "And I will be here waiting patiently for your return." She sighed resting her head on his chest. While he slowly swayed them across the porch his strong hands holding onto her waist and lower back his finger lightly bushing against the cloth wondering how the fates intertwined his life with his future wife's. _

_They stayed this way, holding each other, until the sun began to set knowing that Alfred would be leaving and won't return until the war was over. Angelica watched with tearful eyes as he fiancé placed his army uniform on his still injure yet quickly healing body. Alfred looked in the mirror and adjusted his army uniform jacket one last time when he noticed Angelica leaning against the door frame with tearful eyes. "What's with that face?" He asked as he turned to meet her gaze._

"_I'm going to miss you so much." She choked. _

"_I know but I will return to you. Remember it's not good-bye but see you later." He lifted her chin and kissed his nose. "I'll be back before you know it."_

_She nodded. "Right…see you later."_

_Suddenly a knock came to the front door. They looked into each others eyes knowing who it was. The love birds walked down the stairs in silence, they hands tightly grasping on to each other for dear life. Taking a strong breath America and open the door, on the other of the door stood the familiar Frenchmen with two horses waiting for their riders on the street. "America it's time to go."_

"_Alright." He nodded. _

_Angelica tightly squeezed his hand. "Angel what are you-?"_

"_Let me walk you out."_

_He smiled kissing her on top her head. "Of course."_

_Once both men were on their horse Alfred gave his beloved fiancé a passionate kiss on the lip. Letting her know she had nothing to worry he would come back her no matter what the outcome would be in this war. "Be safe." She whispered._

"_I will." She smiled before bring her attention to the man on the other horse._

"_Hey you Francis right? You better have my fiancée's back you hear me? He is your ally and you are to treat him like you would a friend or brother. And if I hear do betrayed his I will personally go down to the battle and kick your backside myself."_

_France stared in disbelief at the young woman before turning his attention back to the young nation who shrugged with a smug smile. "What can I say? She's feisty." _

_She smiled at the comment. "I mean every word too." She added._

_Quickly regain his composer he bowed on his horse. "You have my word as a nation, no serious harm with come to your lover."_

"_Good."_

_Soon the two horsemen began to ride off into the night with Angelica stand there on the cold evening air until the horses were far out of site. That would be the last time she would here from them until the war ended. _

_And there she would stand on the same street her lover had left on welcoming back him back, the string he had tried so delicately on her ring finger was still there tired tightly and with no sign of falling off. _

Six months after his return he married her. The wedding wasn't big and fancy but bit rather quant and intimate. Only the closes friends and family attended the wedding – this included France who was America's best man. America wished Canada and even England could attend but they still held ill wills towards him for Angelica's safety they couldn't know about her. Despite this they had a very happy marriage that lasted for fifty years right up to her death at the age of ninety. He was heart broken after her death but he wasn't alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Death of an Angel

As America stood and whipped the last of his tears from his cheeks he heard the familiar squeaking of a wheelchair. "Dad, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere."

He turned his head down the hallway to find the son Angelica gave to him speeding down the hall with their cat Americat – named lovingly by their son – sitting lazily on his lap. About four years into their marriage Angelica learned she was pregnant with their child. It was a surprise to them since America told her of the nations' inability to have children. Nations just appeared out of nowhere. Once their son Alexander George Jones was born they realized their son was different. Alex aged slower then the other boys his age. He looked to be four when he really was supposed to be eight. It was then that they realized he was just like his father. Their son was his new capital Washington D.C.

"Sorry Alex. I was just reminiscing." He smiled at his son.

Alexander was the perfect mixture of Alfred and Angelica. He had Angel's raven hair though he did inherit Alfred's cowlick. He also had her skin color which was a few shades lighter then Alfred's own skin color. His eyes were a perfect mixture of their eye colors amber that flowed into a light sapphire blue. He had his mother mother's laugh, smile and her tendency to loose her temper if the situation got too out of hand. With combined with the superhuman strength he inherited from himself made him the perfect mixture of America and Angelica's love for each other. Luckily no other nation aside from France knew he was the son of not only a nation but a human. They just assumed he appeared the way he looked.

"'S okay dad I understand. You were thinking about mom." Alex said staring at the painting of his mother. At the moment Alex appeared to look as those he was a thirteen year old boy.

America stared at his son sadly the collar of his graphic tee revealing his ever present burn marks. Over the years Alex had earn what he called 'battle wounds'. His first set was from the burning of Washington D.C courtesy of his uncles Canada and England. His internal organs and stomach to his collarbone were covered in burns leaving him bedridden for months. His second set was from the 9/11 plane crash on the Pentagon leaving him burn along his shoulder and arms, partly blind in one eye and confined to a wheelchair for two years. America was also affected by the 9/11 attacks which left him blind for six moths and using arm crunches for another year. His third and finally set was from the resent stock market crash leaving him yet again confined to a wheelchair.

America shook his head of the sad thoughts and grabbed the wheelchairs grips and spun Alex around. "Dad!" the capital laughed holding tightly onto the armrests.

The nation laughed along with his son before he pushed him down the hall. "How about we get going D.C. Your mother is probably waiting for us at the park."

The young capital nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Alex was placed in a the small elevator built a few years back for easier accesses to the upstairs while America made his way down the first hall steps to meet his son. Once both personifications were on the first floor they made their way to America's old pick up truck. He lifted his son on to the passenger and proceeded to placing D.C's now folded wheelchair in the back. America awed at the fact that his son was so light now. The economy resection was taking a huge toll on his son in more ways then one. "Ready?" America asked once in the car, clicking his safety bell on and placed the keys in the ignition.

"Ready."

It was a slow ride to the park seeing as many people were out and about for the fireworks display later that night. The song '_Lights by Ellie Goulding_' played softly in the background of the truck as to not wake the sleeping capital. Their cat sat on the boy's lap with its head resting on the window sill as if he was a dog with its head out the window. Alex had grown so tired because of the economic downfall. So had America but being the nation itself he was able to control how his body felt unlike his son who was just the personification of the capital.

As they left the capital city and began to enter the suburbs a slight feeling of nostalgia felt over him. Angel and Alfred had moved to the suburbs soon after getting married. The home they had lived in was a quant two level home which was on top a hill that over looked the capital. Angelica loved that home and the community they lived in. It was very much loving and family orientated. They had many good years in that home. It was also there where she had passed away in his arms.

He frowned deeply at the sudden thought his hands tightly gripped the stirring wheel. That was one of the worse days of his life. That day his beloved Angel passed away.

_America ran through the front door and up the steps at lighting speed. He had just gotten word that Angelica was growing increasingly ill then she had been the last week. He knew she didn't have long to live she was after all ninety years old. "Please God let her still be there." He thought with every step he took._

_Once up the step a small body smashed full focused into the young nation. "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" The young three year old looking boy asked with wide eyes and big tears on the verge of falling._

_He bent down to the boy's height and looked into his beautiful sad eyes trying his best to keep his own emotion in check. "Alex…you know your mother isn't like you and me am I correct." He started softly his protective arms placed on his small shoulders._

_The young capital pouted as he whipped the tears from his eyes. "Yes…" A shaky gasp. "Mama isn't a nation like us…she is a human."_

"_That is right…Do you remember your Aunt Mary, mommy's sister?"_

"_Yes…she was a nice lady. I loved her very much."_

"_She was a wonderful Aunt to you. Do you remember what happened to her a few years ago?"_

_Alex's eyes widen in realization. "S-she didn't wake up."_

_Alfred began to choke on his words. "Yeah…I'm afraid that the same thing will is happening to mommy." _

_This didn't set well with the boy as he gave a most grievous sod America had ever heard. "Daddy you're a hero can't you do something for mommy? Please save her save mommy!" He cried._

_He held his only child close soothing him as he cried his own tears fell silently. His heart ached knowing he could do nothing. She was human and he wasn't. "I'm sorry I can't. But you have to be strong. Your mother wouldn't want to see you like this. You are a big boy you gotta show that to your mother." He whispered to the sobbing boy._

_The boy nodded. "Okay…"_

"_Amérique …"__ He heard the familiar voice a Frenchman. _

_America lifted his head to see the worried look of his friend and decidable uncle to his son France. A week earlier France had arrived in Washington D.C to visit America and his family, he had received a letter from the younger man saying that his beloved elderly wife was becoming gravely ill and he didn't know what to do. He had offered his help to the other but he knew that Angelica didn't have long to live. "May I speak with you for a moment?" He asked his voice barely about a whisper._

_He nodded as he gentle released his son's grasp around his neck and sat him on a small bench that sat outside the couple's room. "How is she?" He asked wearily_

_France shook his head gravely. "I won't beat around the bush, America…she won't last the hour."_

_America's face grew ghostly pale. France had known the younger since he was a mere baby and in all that time he had never seen him so scared, mournful and heartbroken. It horrified the other. "America?" He asked._

"_Please…just lead us to her…" He asked above a whisper. He couldn't show how scared, how sad, how alone he felt at the moment. His son needed him and his country needed him to be strong. He could mourn when he is alone. _

"_Right." The older man said. "Follow me."_

"_Alex, come along." The American called. No sooner did the words leave his mouth his son was by his side clutching his hand for dear life. _

_Moments later they found themselves in front of the door that led to Alfred and Angelica's bedroom. Slowly the wooden door opened to reveal a dimly lit room. On the bed was an elderly woman with snow white long hair, deep wrinkles on her face and neck and dainty wrinkled hands on her ring fingers was a yellowing string. The woman looked to be sleeping. As the door creaked open her head moved slightly to the side her eyes revealed striking amber eyes the still held fire within them. "Alfred…Alex…" Her weak voice called as she used all her strength to move her hand towards them._

_The little boy ran across the room and gentle climbed on the bed. Silent tears left from his eyes. "Mama…I love you." He cried into her neck. In his eyes she wasn't an elderly woman but rather a powerful, youthful woman who loved him very much. _

_She wrapped her frail hand around the boy and kissed him on the head. "Oh my miracle boy I love you so much that you don't even know. I will miss you so much." _

"_And I will miss you to mama I love you so much!" He hugged her a little tighter before jumping off the bed and running out the room. He just couldn't see his mother like this he had to run._

"_Alexander!" Alfred called to the wayward boy._

"_Don't worry I'll go after him." France said before leaving the room._

_He stood there for a moment before truing back to his frail wife. She smiled at him patiently. "My Angel…" He choked softly._

"_My impossible man…." She whispered back placing a tired hand on his cheek. " How was I so luck to have a young man like you?"_

"_I should be asking you that question." He smiled._

_Angelica laughed softly. "I am an old woman now how that does not have anymore time on this earth."_

_Alfred's smile lessened as tear formed in the corner of his eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much Angelica."_

"_I won't be gone. I will still live in your heart until the day come that you will meet me up in heaven." The old woman soothed._

_He choked on the silent tears that fell. "That may be a long times coming…France, England and some other nations have lived for a very long time…I may never see you again."_

_She smiled knowingly unafraid of the death that awaited her. "But I will still be here in spirit. I will never truly leave your side."_

"_I don't know if I could go on knowing that you are not by my side." He said gravely._

_Her amber eyes widen ever so slightly. "Don't say that! You have to be strong for not only our country but our miracle son, our Alexander. Promise me you will never loose your strength, you will continue to protect the liberty on everyone you meet, and Promise me you will keep your happiness and liveliness that gave me joy these many years." She finished in a whispered her breathing became shallow._

_He nodded. "I promise." He kissed her on her soft lips chastely. "I will do everything in my power to keep your promise."_

"_That makes me very happy." She smiled her face growing pale._

_America smiled through his tears. "Angelica…my I have this dance?"_

"_But I am a frail old woman who has no strength to stand." She replied._

_He moved his arms to her small shoulders and weak knees and gently lifted her. "Don't worry I'll carry you."_

_America began to slowly dance across the room. Each turn was as gentle as the last. Angelica's arms rested gentle on her stomach. Her eyes were closed listening to her younger looking husband's heart for what would be the last time. Suddenly she heard the familiar tune of a melody she hadn't heard in years. "Are you humming?" She asked._

"_Yes." He sang._

"_Is it the melody of the song we dance to the night we met?"_

_He kissed her head gently. "That is correct my lovely Angel."_

"_I will never forget that night."_

"_I agree. That was the night I met you my love."_

"_If I remember correctly that was the night I save you from those men."_

_He chuckled softly. "Yeah…I never liked listening to lectures." _

"_And you still don't." Her voice began to fade as her breath lessened. He knew she was leaving him._

_His tears increased as he kissed her head one last time. "I love you so much. I will continue to love you until the end of time."_

_She smiled one last time. "I love you t…" She took her last breath. _

"_Angel?" He asked. "Angelica?" He left she body grow cold under his strong arms and he knew she was gone. "Angel…" He sobbed into her hair._

_His angel, his lover, his everything was gone from this world._


	7. Chapter 7 Family Reunion

"Dad…We're here." Alex called sleepily pulling his father out of his memories.

"Oh…" He blinked as they pulled into the parking lot of the small park. "Right I knew that."

That day many years ago was one of the saddest days of his life. He had lost a part of him that only Angelica could fill. On the anniversary of her death America and Alex would visit her small mausoleum despite everything that may have happen during that time. Every once and a while it would fall on a world conference and America wouldn't show until the next day. Many nations were suspicious of the American when he didn't show but they never voiced it. The nation would appear the very next day depressed and only spoke to France which was ever odd to some.

They drove deeper into parking lot. Many families appeared between the parked cars with their young sons and daughters laughing and enjoying the parks activities ready for the nights firework display. America was envious of these families. They were a complete family and his wasn't. It was only very few years that his family was complete but it was for a very short time only about a day or two that they were together then she would have to return to her home in heaven.

It took some time but they finally found a parking spot close to the walk way. Once parked Alfred when to that back of the car and pulled out the wheelchair. Rolling it to the front of the car he opened the door their pet Americat jumped out the car and sat waiting next to the open wheelchair. Alex stood warily on his weak legs holding onto the door frame of the truck for dear life his father's arms opened ready for him to jump into them. He jumped and America caught him with no trouble.

"Oh…There you go." He groaned placing his son into the chair. The cat jumped back onto the boy's lap making him laugh. "Ready?" He placed his hand on his hips proudly.

He nodded smiling. "Ready."

They walked through the park for fifteen minutes looking for one woman in a sea of many people. "Where'd mom ask she was going to be?"

America looked around. "Near the old oak tree we use to have picnic at."

D.C raised an eyebrow. "This park is bigger then it was when I was a little boy, dad. How are we going to find mom in all of this?" He motioned to the park flooded with people.

He brushed through his sons raven hair. "Have faith miracle boy." He smiled.

Miracle boy was a nickname given to Alexander when he was born. He was a child that never should have come to reality thus the name came to be. "Dad…" He blushed embarrassed.

"Alfred, Alexander over here!" They heard a young sweet female voice call. The two turned their heads northeast towards a hill top with an old oak tree at the very top. A young sixteen to seventeen looking woman stood there dressed in a cropped turquoise shirt with a graffiti America flag, short shorts, and black toms. Her raven hair was extremely long reaching the length of her back. In her raven hair was a caramel colored band which symbolized a 'halo'. Her skin was a ghostly pale making her amber eyes striking. This was the angel of Angelica Jones wife of Alfred F. Jones.

"Angelica!"

"Mom!" The two cried. Alex took hold of his wheel spinning them as fast as he could up the hill with Alfred being not too far behind.

Angelica ran as fast as she could down the hill to meet he miracle son. Once she was close enough to her son she fell to her knees waiting for him to hug her with all his might. Tears fell from their faces as they collided. "God! I haven't seen you since you were confined to a wheelchair again in '08." She whispered crying. "How have you been? How are your legs?" She asked.

"I'm getting better Mama. I'm able to stand on my legs for a short time now." He said.

"That makes me very happy. I'm proud of you baby." She squeezed her son a little tighter. She missed him so much.  
"I don't get a hug?" America asked mockingly hurt from being ignored.

She smiled knowingly at the other man. "Of course you do." She kissed him on the lips and hugged him just as tight as he did their son.

"How is everything?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Economy still sucks; everyone hates me for something or another, almost all of the Middle Eastern wants me out of their region and the elections going on right now making my job twice as hard and some other stuff that I'd rather not talk about." He supplied.

"Ah so nothing as really changed – I mean poor baby."

"Hey." He laughed." I thought you were on my side?"

"Oh I am…but it's too fun to play with you."

"Of course you do!"

"Come on let go to the blanket. I got food for us to eat and some sparklers for when the fireworks start." She smiled holding onto Alfred's hand and led them up to the blanket.

As they approached the blanket they found the red and white checkered blanket filled with soft drinks junk food and fruits of all kinds for them to enjoy. There was also a cake for Alfred's birthday. However the most notable thing wasn't on the blanket but rather the tree. Hung to the tree was a small lantern. The lantern **(9)** was white and round with decorative gold tassels hanging from it. Designed around the exterior of the lantern was Latin calligraphy, beautiful flowers and a gold cross. The candle inside burned dimly in the sun light. This lantern was Angelica's only link to heaven with its help she could always find her way back home. If she ever lost this she would become a lost soul doomed to roam the earth for eternity.

Once on the blanket the cat leaped off of D.C's lap and curled into a ball and fell asleep. "That cat really likes his naps." Angelica commented.

Alfred who was helping Alex out of the chair and onto the blanket agreed. "I swear I find Americat sleeping everywhere and anywhere."

"What do you expect mom and dad? He's a lazy cat!"

"True, true."Alfred nodded and patted his hands once Alex was on the blanket munching on some apple slices.

"Come and sit Alfred." She patted the ground next to her. "How about we cut the cake?" The cake itself was made strawberry shortcake decorated with whip cream blueberries to represent the blue square of the stars and sliced strawberries to represent the red stripes in the flag. On the cake were number candles which read: 236.

"Sure." He shrugged. The nation lit the numbered candles with matches he had bought from the store prior from arriving at the park. His family began to smile at the young nation. They always brought him a peace that no one gave him in the world of secrets, deception, back stabbing and double cross known as nations. He felt safe and welcomed with their loving grasp.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Alfred (dad)_

_Happy birthday to you!_

"Happy birthday, Alfred! Blow out the candles and make a wish." Angelica sang.

"Yeah come one dad I wanna have some cake!"

America smiled at the two. "But my wish has come true…you two are with me today."

Angelica signed softly. "Ever the romantic are you impossible man." She smiled kissed him on the lips gently. Once they broke their foreheads touched.

He placed his hand on her cheeks smiling. "Maybe." He kissed her again passionately.

"Uhg! Gross mom and dad making out! Where's the barf bag when you need it?" Alex said placing his finger in his mouth signifying he was gagging. "Why do you two always end up making out when mom comes home?"

His parents turned to him with odd looks. "You'll learn when you're older." Alfred said blowing out the candles.

Alex mirrored his mocked look. "Dad I am almost the same age as you are. I don't think that saying will work for me."

"Well then." Angelica said grabbing a small grape and aimed it at him laughing. "You'll learn when your appearance catches up with your age."

"Hey" The young capital laughed as the grape hit his head. "When did I become the target of grapes?"

"When you made fun of your mother and I's love after all you were born from it miracle boy."

"Fine then you won't get you birthday gift." The boy said peeking the parents' attention.

"Present?" America asked. "What present."

Alex turned slightly in wheelchair and pulled out of the small pocket on the back revealing a small red rectangle box with a white and blue ribbon wrapped around it. "Here." He said giving him the box. "I hope you like it. Happy birthday, dad."

"Oh I was wondering what the bulge was in the back." He mumbled opening the box. With the box was a small crystal glass bold eagle with its wing out wide, holding a ribbon designed as the America flag. It was beautiful. When the glass hit the light it created a gorgeous rainbow light display.

"Thank you…" He said in shock.

"It's beautiful Alex…when did you do this?" Angelica asked as she looked over her husband's shoulder.

Alex became bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I got it made when dad went to G8 meeting. I've been hiding it ever since. It's great right? If you close at its wings you can see all of our names on it, not just dad and mine."

Alfred didn't know what to say to his son to thank him for such a wonderful gift. He moved from his wife's side and hugged his son. "Thank You Alex…"

"It was nothing."

As the sun began to fall and the air cooled gentle the small Jones family found themselves in a type of 'Four of July' routine. Alex, who had found a classmate of his **(10)** wandering around the park, was playing a few rounds of catch with the young human. While Alfred and Angelica watched from afar with Alfred leaning against the tree and Angelica leaning against him.

"How was I able to get you back?" Alfred asked nostalgically as he played with her extremely long hair.

She signed deeply as she closed her eyes. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"

He kissed her head. "Maybe…but I can't help it. You're only here for such a short time that I think it was just a dream."

She opened her eyes again and turned in his grasp and kissed him chastely. He could see sadness in her eyes. "I'm not a dream but merely an angel, a spirit of your strength and love. I am your nation's personified spirit of freedom I am Lady Liberty."

He smiled sadly. "I know but only being able to see you every few years…its pure torture."

"I know my impossible man but that was is how it has to be. I have to follow the rules or I'll never see you or our son again. I will do everything to see you again. I can't watch idly by like it did during your Great Depression. "

* * *

**(9) The Lantern**; As it says the lantern guides Angelica back to heaven. Like how a lanter who guide the lost back home. I find this would be the way visible angel would find their way hone verses invisible angels.

**(10) Clasemate**; Since Alexander looks like a young kid it would be odd to find him roaming the Senate or Congress. As such America might have placed his son in differnet schools both private and public to insure his façade of being a human child keeps up. Though during important meeting and events he would be present.


	8. Chapter 8 Our Destiny

_It was the great depression and the economic downfall was taking a huge toll on both America and D.C. They were bedridden with shakes; chills, high fevers, and a disturbing amount of weight lose. They were now so skinny their bones began to form under the skin. They were ghostly pale that one would think they were dead. _

"_Ah…c-cold." America breathed shakingly. _

_France and England could only look on as the younger nation suffered. "America you have a taken almost all the covers in the house! We have to keep a few for Washington D.C" England said as he placed a cool wet cloth on his forehead._

"_Oh…" The nation moaned. "Water…"_

_The two stronger nations lifted the weaker up into a sitting position. Once sitting against a mountain of pillows France fed the thirsty nation a cup of water which most of dipped down his chin._

_England was the first to notice the dipping water and grabbed a napkin from within his breast pocket and dabbed the water away. "Honestly America…you are impossible." _

_America weakly turned towards his ex-brother with cloudily blue eyes. They seemed to look passed the man as he tilted his head. In the senses of the word, America was looking passed him. Instead of a nation stand before him it was his beautiful wife. "Angelica…?" He whispered._

_The air grew thick with an awkward silence. "Ahh…" England started. He didn't know what to say really. He had never been called by a girl's name before. "America… are you quite all right?"_

_France's face grew pale with horror. "Angel?" America asked again._

"_America I believe you should lie down and get some rest." The Frenchman quickly said gently pushing down the weaker nation._

"_Oh…" He moaned again as he turned his head to one side and fell into a restless sleep._

_England could only watch sadly as the nation suffered. He knew how the younger felt from being in the same physical situation before. But it didn't account for his was rambling. Who was this Angelica? He had heard his mumbled about a woman in his sleep as he watched over him during the night many times before. Hell! His own capital was mumbling on about a woman calling her 'mom'. "What the bloody hell has gotten into these two?" England whispered._

"_It maybe the fevers getting the best of them,__Angleterre__.__" France supplied as he inwardly bit his lip._

"_America what in the world has gotten into you? You above anyone knows no one is suppose to know about you wife Angelica. Those were your wishes." He thought worriedly. If America called out for Angelica as his wife it would be very hard for France to brush that one away._

_From afar in the safety of the heavens an angel wept for her ill family._

"_Oh my family! I had never expected this to happen to them once I passed. They are nation for goodness sake they shouldn't suffer this way!" She sobbed openly._

_This was the weeping angel of Angelica Jones. She was glowing in her long flowing white dress that flowed long passed her body. On top the dress cut in a sweetheart line style which it was adorn with gold and silver crystals. Long pieces of silk rapped around her arms in such a way that when the wind cut the cloth it looked at though wings had formed on her back. Her hair now once again raven and youthful was adorned with a silver crystal band that glowed with the sun giving her head a halo effect. Her skin was that of porcelain and her hair was the length of her back. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She was once again the youthful young woman that she once was on earth._

_Angelica could only watch with sad swollen eyes as her family suffered. With one hand covering her mouth from moaning she stretched the other to reach out to the world below. Almost like water was separating her from the world below ripples formed as her fingers touched the invisible border between heaven and earth. Her fingers moved in a figure eight as her eyes looked up to the white brightness that was above her. There in the brightness was where the deity of many religions resided__**. (11)**_

"_Please if you can hear me…help my beloved family." She whispered._

_Suddenly a raspy course voice broke through. "Ah…Angelica…please I need you…ah." Alfred cried before falling into a horrid coughing fit._

_Angelica could only watch in grief as her husband called out for her. She had never seen Alfred so weak and ill in her time on earth. When she passed away she held the knowledge that he would continue to be the strong nation she remember. Angelica never predicted this would happen. "Alfred I wish I could be there with you." She whispered._

_From afar the Father Deity – creator of all humans – watched with sad mournful eyes as his human daughter sobbed over her immortal lover and their immortal child. _

_It as a rarity for a human to fall in love with a child of Mother Nature– the giver of life to all nations – when it occurred it was a breach of treaty between Mather Nature and the Father known as the Treaty of Eden. Which stated humans and their immortal counterpart shall never coexist as one being – or in other terms – fall in love. If this happened it would leave the nation as a type of demi-nation one would depended on their human counterpart to live as a nation. Their human lovers would become as known as intermediate angelic beings who would return to earth when needed by their nation counterpart. These angelic beings would never be truly welcomed to heaven again when this happened. They were considered too impure to be with angels. They could only reside in the realm of the Father Deity and Mother Nature would who give them safety from the demons who wanted these angelic being to feast on their souls which were considered a delicacy. These angelic beings were no longer allowed in heaven or purgatory. _

"_It seems that we will have a new intermediate angelic being? Humm Husband?" A woman with long flowing rich green hair sea green eyes and skin that looked like a mixture of different types of tree bark called out to the man sitting on a gold and silver throne. This woman looked oddly beautiful. Despite the fact her skin looked to be of bark though it did not look hush or cracked as normal wood would be but rather smooth and polished. The dress she wore was made of what looked like green blue water but felt like a soft silk. This was Mother Nature._

_The man turned to the beautiful woman saying gravely. "It would seem so Wife. But she is so young, merely a baby in angelic being terms." The man had the features of all the human races of the world below, his eye color changed at a gradual pace to show the different color eyes of the people below, his skin also changed color to mirror those of the humans below. Even his hair changed color and length to symbolize his children. He dressed in silk and cotton robes that mirrored the look of Ancient Romans would wear. He was also an oddly handsome man. This was the Father Deity._

_Mother Nature wrapped her arms around the Father's shoulder from behind. "I know but we can't change what has been written in their destinies. This is beyond our ruling. It was set in the stars when the cosmos was created. You know that and I know that, dear Husband."_

_The Father Deity sighed grievously as he placed his tired head on his left hand that rested bent on the armrest. "I know…I will send one of our skilled intermediate being for her at once."_

_Angelica didn't know how long she sat there whipping the tears that continued to fall from her eyes but it was long enough for someone to take notice. "Excuse me…but are you by any chance Angelica Jones?" A female French voice asked._

"_Humm?" She called back as she turned to find a young angel who was dressed in the same manner she was except her dress was cut to just below her knees and sleeves were connected to her dress that was cut into strips flowed beautifully in the wind. She had shining blue eyes and short blonde hair that only came to the tip of her chin. In her hair was instead of a band like she had a simple flower clip that glowed on her head giving her a soft halo. Her skin was porcelain but it held scars and burns symbolizing a hard human life that ended in a gruesome death possible being burned to death. "Yes I'm Angelica Jones. Why do you ask?"_

_The girl smiled. "Oh good, Please come with me. Someone wishes to speak with you about your family on the earth below." She stretched out her slightly burned hands for the younger girl._

_Angelica crawled back. "H-how do you know about my family? Who are you?" _

"_My dear you do not need to worry Father wishes to speak with you on an important matter. As for me my name is Jeanne or in English Joan."_

_Angelica looked a way in thought. "That name sounds familiar." She thought. "Jeanne…Joan…wait!" Her eyes widen as she looked back at the waiting angel. "Do you know a man by the name Fra- I mean Francis?" She asked._

_The angel placed a hand over her heart as a single tear streamed down her cheek. "Ah…my dear beloved France. He truly did love me and I loved him just as much. I only wish I could have told him I loved him when I was still alive."_

_The young girl looked up at the other in shock. This was the woman France was madly in love with. She had once gone to France with Alfred to visit him for a change. During that wonderful time they visited many different site that were close to France's heart none were more special then were he had buried Joan's armor. She had heard many stories about this courageous woman and wished to one day meet her. She never expected France's love to find her. "Now please come with me." She smiled gently._

_She took the hand hesitantly. "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Soon Angelica found herself in a throne room adorned with gold and silver that glimmered gently. On the walls statues stood. Each statue held a special deity of all the religions of the world, many of whom Angelica had never seen. "Oh wow…" The girl said as she spun around once taking in the room._

"_Come along little one." Joan called to the distracted girl._

_She stopped spinning to find the Saint on the far side on the room. "Hey wait for me." She ran across the room to be by her side._

_Joan giggled. "I was like you once. Amazed by all that surrounded me you'll get use to it soon."_

"_O-okay…where exactly are we anyway?"_

"_You are in the realm of the Father Deity and Mother Nature." Mather Nature answered her as she stepped from the inner throne room._

"_Mother." Joan bowed slightly which surprised Angelica who quickly followed suit. "I have brought you Angelica Jones just like you asked."_

_Mother Nature nodded. "Thank you Jeanne you may stand." She smiled as she watched both angelic beings stand. "You may go if you wish Jeanne."_

"_Thank you Mother." She bowed one last time before she whispered to Angelica. "Good luck." Within an instant she was gone._

_Angelica turned back to were Joan once stood. "Where did she-?"_

"_Please Mrs. Jones follow me." Mother Nature asked gently._

_Slightly unease she followed the woman into the room. "Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled as she sat next the throne of her husband. "I am Mother Nature giver of life to all nations." She said. She motioned to the man next to her._

"_And I am the Father Deity creator of humans."_

_Angelica felt inferior as she stood in front of the creators of the world. Why did the creators want to speak to her? Out of everyone on heaven and earth why speak to her? She wasn't worthy of the honor of speaking to them. She knew that. It was for the same reason all the other angels kept away from her. She fell in love with a nation. Everyone in the heavens knew her was the lover of the young nation America. It was taboo to be near her. But for the reason she didn't know._

_She twisted the clothes connected to her arms. "W-why do you wish to speak with me?" She asked meekly._

_The two chuckled. "You do not need to fear." Mother Nature said gently. "We are here to speak to you about you family."_

"_Alfred and Alexander."_

"_Or rather America and Washington D.C" She corrected._

"_Yes…"She said sadly. She missed her family so much. Just saying their names brought back every emotion. _

"_We know that your family is suffering at this very moment but it will get worse."_

"_Worse?" She cried. "Oh please no. Can't you stop the pain? Can't you help them? You two are God after all!" _

"_We can not interfere with the matters of the earth below." The Father Deity said sternly._

_The young felt her shaky knees give way as she fell hard to the ground with a horrid sob. Mother Nature took pity on the young intermediate being. She moved from her throne and onto her knees in front of the girl and hugged her close. Her skin, Angelica noted, was a misnomer instead of being hard and course as she thought it would it was soft and smooth like polish wood. "Sh…don't cry. We are here to give you a gift that not many can begin."_

_Angelica pulled away allowing Mother Nature to return to her throne. "W-what do you mean?"_

"_You have the ability to return to earth once again." She smiled. "My dear you are what we call an intermediate angelic being."_

"_What is that?"_

"_It is a being who can transcend both the world below and the heaven above." The man started. "They are the protectors of their nation who they loved so dearly."_

"_You see Angelica…the nation who falls in love with a human is cursed soon upon their lover's death. They become demi-nations who need their human lover to survive. Now the angelic being could choose to remain in the heavens instead of returning to earth if they wished. All they would have to do to keep their nation lover from die is to send their life-force down to him or her to allow them to live and grow in wealth and power." Mother Nature explained. "But your case is different."_

"_Different? How so?"_

"_You two have a son together a child who is of nation descent like his father. I was supposed to give life to his capital yet I couldn't conceive this child. It wasn't until we looked to earth and found you pregnant with this child that we realized you were special." She watched as the young angel looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on her abdomen._

"_How does that make me special? And what does this have to do with Alfred and Alex's illness?"_

"_Long ago after the war of humans and gods a treaty was formed known as the Treaty of Eden stated all human females would loose their ability to conceive and bear a child for a nation. Yet you were unaffected by this and were able to bare your son Washington D.C. This also account why you will need to be present within America and Washington's life from now on." _

_The Father Deity spoke softly to the girl. "You, my child, are no ordinary being. I have only seen two others like you. You my child are the embodiment of the pride and soul of you country known as Lady Liberty. Starting on this day until the day the United States of America falls, you will travel to earth every few years to keep their souls alive. If you waver in this task they will die and you will cease to exist. " _

_Her mouth hung slightly open but the gods' statements. "What? How can I be a person of great important to my husband and son's heath and prosperity? I am nothing more then Alfred's wife and lover. I am nothing more then a loving mother to our son. I can't provide the life force need for them to survive. I love them with all my heart but I fear I will not be able to uphold this task. I do not want them to die I care less what happens to me." _

_Mother Nature smiled at the girl as she once again moved from her throne as she walked towards the girl Mother Nature soothed her with her words. "Your words betray you. I can see within your heart you hold the strength needed for their survival. You were a strong woman who believed in her husband's principles fully. You never wavered in the belief that freedom and independence could be achieved. You were a vigilant wife as you watched your husband as he began stronger and stronger. You were a loving and caring mother who taught your son many things. And I truly believe you will be resilient and steadfast in your abilities to protect you family." Mother Nature gripped Angelica's hands tightly as light began to form in their hands. As the glowing form grew in their hands Mother Nature released her grasp as they watch the mass form into a beautiful lantern. "With this lantern you will be able to travel between the worlds. Do not loose this. If you do on the next full moon from when this was taken you will become a lost soul forced to wander earth not knowing where you are." _

_Angelica nodded confident in her now. She could do this she could protect and provide for her family who lived on earth. "I understand."_

"_Good." The woman pointed to the entrance to the outer throne room. "Now go you are needed else where Angelica Jones."_

_She turned begin to walk toward the door. Suddenly instead of finding herself in the outer room she was instead in Alfred's childhood home living room. Moving quickly she ran up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. She had been in this house on a few occasions and knew her way around the small mansion. Coming to the first bedroom she saw a wooden sign that read 'Alexander'. She smiled with tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her since the day of her passing. Angelica missed him very much and yearned to see him again._

_Slowly she opened the door and stepped into the room. It was a small room that was most certainly Alfred's room when he was a small child. The room was decorated in red white and blue. Everything and anything patriotic filled the interior of the bedroom. Flags that were once the symbols of the young country lined the far way each one earning more and more stars then the next showing her just how strong and power her husband was becoming since her dead. Her eyes moved from the flags to the lone shelf that held a seated stuffed bunny._

_The angel smiled as she lifted the frail toy into her hands. It was a patchwork bunny made from the clothes Alfred and Angelica wore when they were children. They had given it to Alexander as a first birthday gift. The fabric was longer as bright and strong as it once was those many years ago. It was now weak and bridal, in her mind symbolizing the state of her family._

_A soft moan brought her out of her thought as she turned to the bed to find her weak son stirring in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. She slowly walked to the edge of the small boy's bed at down by his hand. She was shock to see how ill he was. Alexander's eyes held deep bags, his cheekbones were more prominent in an unhealthy way, and his skin was ghostly pale compared to his glowing tan. Seeing his began to shiver she grabbed a wet cloth that sat on the nightstand next to his bed and placed it on his feverish forehead. _

"_Sh…It okay I'm here now you don't need to worry anymore." She bent down and kissed his cheek as she began to hum softly._

_Hush now my child close you little eyes _

_Slumber away to all the sweetest dreams _

_Rest now my child close your eyes let mother rock you under the heavenly skies _

_Tomorrow waits now its dreams and lullabies _

_As your mother rocks you under heavenly skies._

_She smiled as she watched her beloved child capital fall into a deeper sleep and the nightmare gone. She bent down to kiss his wet forehead before moving to his ear and whispering into it softly. "Have sweet my sweetie pie. May no demons plague your dreams any longer. I will be your guardian angel until the day the country falls…I pray that day never comes."_

_Suddenly a gasp broke through the air. She turned towards the door to find France standing there with a bowl of cool water. His eyes widen in shock and awe, face pale and mind racing wonder how Angelica could even be sitting there. She had been dead for years!_

_She smiled gently and placed her index finger over her lips shushing him." Sh. Alex is sleeping peacefully now. Don't wake him."_

_Wide eyed he moved into the room and placed the bowl down. Gripping her forearms He realized she was deathly cold. She stared innocently at him as he placed her out of the room and into the hall way that lantern that gave her passage to earth lazily followed behind. "How are you even here?"_

"_By the power of God and the need to protect and save my family….I can't say more." _

_Still in a slightly daze he pulled her into a tight hug. "You don't know how much Alfred, Alexander and I have missed you."_

_She smiled into his golden hair. "I know…"_

_Pulling out of the hug he became serious. "But Angelica, you have to be careful. England and I are looking after these two. He comes and goes when he pleases. I know you two don't want him knowing about you but you are in danger remaining here. You have to leave."_

"_I can't my family needs me more then ever. I'll be careful. But I can't go. Not until I know they are healthy enough to live on their own. I promise to be careful though." She added. _

"_Alright, follow me." He motioned to two doors down that led to the master bedroom. France paused before opening the door leaning to Alfred's bedroom. "I should warn you…America isn't the same as he was when you…passed away."It was odd speaking to America's wife after all she was dead._

"_I understand."_

_Nodding, he slowly opened the door to the room. Her eye made a beeline for the form in the bed. "Alfred…" She breathed. She fell to her knees near the bed and gripped his hand tightly._

_Knowing this was an intimate scene between the two long lost lovers he closed the door and returned to their son's bedroom. _

_Alfred's hands felt clammy and sweaty in her hands. She softly blew cool air into the hot hands to cool the other down. Moving ever so slowly her fingers slid over the bony, sweaty, and clammy skin trying to remember how the skin felt when it was those many years ago. As she sat on the edge of the bed she bent and captured Alfred's chap lips in a sweet loving kiss. Alfred's face showed the same wear and tiredness as Alex. It was extremely pale, deeper circles shadowed his under lip and his cheeks were just as bony with deep shadow exaggerating the change. She placed a hand on his hot cheek as tears dripped down from her eyes and onto his shirt below. "Don't worry…my impossible man, I'm here now." She whispered._

_At the sound of her sweet voice Alfred began to stir from his restless slumber. His dull sapphire eyes opened to the site of his angelic wife. "Angelica?...is that you? Am I dreaming again or am I dead."_

_She smiled sweetly. "No, my love, you are not dreaming or dead. I'm here." With all his strength he lifted his hand to her cold cheek. _

"_You are real, not a dream." He began to fall into a couching fit. His throat was dry. _

"_What do you need Alfred?" She asked softly._

"_W-water…" He said through coughs._

_Nodding she lifted a lukewarm cup of water from the nightstand. She pulled lover up into a sitting position and placed the cup on his lips. "Drink…" Angelica watched as Alfred gulped down the water in one go._

_Placing a small mountain behind Alfred she placed him back down. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for the first time in a very long time. "I'm sorry." Alfred said after some time._

"_For what?"_

"_For not keeping my promise. I am but a shadow of my former self. I am mo longer the strong man I once was. I failed you." She stared into his eyes and knew this was truly hard for him to say. He had grown into his hero role because he was up holding her promise._

_She pulled his into a loving hug. "No you didn't break my promise. You are just as strong as you are. But you need help to continue. I was sent down to strengthen your soul – to be a source of life energy for you. I am Lady Liberty."_

_His eyes widen as he pulled away. "What? H-how?"_

"_I can't tell you how but know this: I will stand by you and become your strength. When you feel so alone and out of reach from the light I will be there to hold you close, to show you, you are not alone. With every fiber of my being I will stay by your side until my life force grows low and I must return to heaven." She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss both relearning how the other tasted._

_Once both pulled away from the kiss but they kept their foreheads and smiled sweetly at one another. "How long do you have here on earth?" He asked softly impart of his still raspy and course throat._

"_One moth, I believe." She hadn't asked how long she could remain on earth but it wasn't needed. She could feel how long she had on earth. This wasn't her home anymore. This was her family's home. Her home was in heaven. She could only be an observer now._

"_One month is better then none."He smiled brightly._

After that month she no longer had the strength to remain on earth for more then a week per few years apart. That worried the Father Deity and Mother Nature. Not wanting to loose an intermediate angelic being they began to manage the time she would spend on earth. She was so weak after returning to heaven that she almost became a meal for a demon. They also ordered Joan to train her in the ways of self defenses. Over the years she had become good friend with no only the saint but other 'angelics' such as Queen Elizabeth the First and King Fredrick (II) the Great **(12.1)** who taught her how defend not only herself but her demi-nation later on she also became a mentor to the youngest angelic Princess Anastasia **(12.2)**.

"Hey mom, dad the fireworks are about to start!" Alex called suddenly pulling the couple out of their thoughts.

"Hum?" They hummed in unison as their heads turned towards the sky. Just as their eyes reached the purple-black sky the first on many fireworks that was timed to patriotic music. People 'Ooed and 'awed' at the amazing display, small children who didn't know the meaning of their words cried out 'Happy Birthday America!' Angelica and Alfred smiled at their words and silently thank them for their kindness.

Sighing the angel moved deeper into her husband's grasp. "What a beautiful display this year."

"Yes. Very beautiful." He mumbled unknown to Angelica he wasn't looking at the firework's display but rather his lovely wife. Her pale skin glowed in the flash explosions and her eyes so focused on the display above her illuminated her already bright amber eyes.

Unable to hear him she turned once again in his grasp. "What did you-?" She stopped short when she realized his glazed wasn't glued to the red, white, and blue firework display but rather on her.

She snorted as she turned back around all the while twisting her arm around and cupping his cheek in her hand tipping her head back to stare at him with her neck stretched back. "Always the romantic are you?"

Finding this a good opportunity for a 'Spiderman' kiss his index finger and thump gently gripped her chin, not tipping it back farther then it was but rather holding as he lightly but lovingly kissed her on those soft pink lips. "Only for you."

Moving from the position she hummed a giggle and looked up at the display. "I hope this year I will be to visit more. I miss holidays like this. We are able to be a family."

Alfred kissed her neck sweetly. "I know. I do too, but let's focus on what we have today. We are here as a family and we still have each other. No matter what happens that will never change. "

She nodded as she felt the grip around her waist tighten. "I know…Alfred."

"Yes?" He hummed.

"I love you more then anything, my impossible man."

He paused and smiled a smile worth of Hollywood today. "I love you too, my angel. And nothing will ever change that."

THE END!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**(11) Other gods;** I wanted portray heaven as a place were all religious could reside in peace as such the idea of a place where the gods of all the religious resided came to be.

**(12.1) the other intermediate angelic beings;** Well these angels are more those who like the pairings of nations with their historical human counterpart. I thought because my OC is human it would work.

**(12.2) the newest angel;** Historical Anastasia was around 17 were she passed. Maybe in that short time span of her life she might have had a romantic relationship with Russia in the world of Hetalia.


End file.
